Glitter Boy
The Glitter Boy is the name used for a powerful suit of Power Armor that predates the Great Cataclysm, as well as an Occupational Character Class for the hereditary pilots of these suits. :"It's not about fame, power or money. It's about generations of tradition and making a difference, helping people who need it. That's our destiny." The Glitter Boy is both a relic of the past and symbol of power, hope and courage. Of all the Mega-Damage suits of power armor available on Rifts Earth, only the Glitter Boy is known to have originated from before the Great Cataclysm and remains one of the most powerful, feared and respected fighting machines on the planet. Powerful, because of its heavy armor and laser resistance. Feared, because of its Boom Gun and endurance. Respected, because Glitter Boy armor was the weapon of the greatest heroes in North America throughout the Two Hundred Years Dark Age. Who created it and where the Glitter Boy armor originates is something of a mystery. Legend says the armor was created by a group of powerful beings known as the Neemans. The Neemans were themselves heroic supermen who fought to stem the tide of chaos and destruction during the Great Cataclysm and are reputed to have saved millions of lives. Whether they were humans, D-Bees from another world, sorcerers or demigods remains a matter of heated debate, and how they are portrayed depends largely on the storyteller. Likewise, whether the Glitter Boys were the armor of the Neemans or a gift created by them and given to human champions to carry on in their footsteps is also a mystery lost to myth and legend. Many a Dark Age tale tells of a worthy hero being given a Glitter Boy by a king or aging Glitter Boy champion, as well as stories of bands of worthy heroes occasionally finding a treasure trove of Glitter Boys they could man to battle evil. Such tales have convinced many scholars that Glitter Boys were a gift left behind by the godlike Neernans to be found by worthy heroes of later generations. All that is known with any certainty, is that tales of Glitter Boys go back to the Neemans and the days of the Great Cataclysm, and continue throughout the Dark Ages to the present day. Description of the organization (if applicable) of the Glitter Boy OCC. The many Neeman forces consisted of multiple mages and psychics, as well as the well-known Glitter Boys Rifts: Ultimate Edition The robot's second-most famous feature is the renowned Boom Gun, which is a rail gun that fires a saboted flechette round at greater than Mach 5. The recoil is so forceful that the Glitter Boy must anchor itself in place using two laser-tipped drilling pylons, gripping claws in its feet, and computer-controlled retro-rockets. The sonic boom's effects on anything in the vicinity are dramatic, most notably shattering any glass within a few meters of the projectiles' passing. The Glitter Boy is a Mega-Damage robot that is manufactured in only a couple of places in Rifts Earth, most notably in the Coalition State of Free Quebec. 'USA-G10' The G-10 is the original Glitter Boy that not only helped reshape the Post-Apocalyptic world all over Earth, but played a hand in causing the apocaplypse in the first place(The nuclear attack that triggered the Great Cataclysm was the result of a series of events that started from a single battle involving several Glitter Boys wiping out an entire army). Though originally created by the pre-rifts United States, plans for its manufacture were unearthed and isolated examples of the armor found stored in ruined military installations leading to it being reverse engineered, allowed its use in the Post-Apocalyptic era. Its only armament is the "Boom Gun," a powerful shoulder-mounted railgun that causes a deafening sonic boom when fired. The Boom Gun is so powerful that the Glitter Boy has to anchor itself to the ground to keep it from being thrown to the ground and backwards 30 feet. Used primarily in North and South America and Japan. Later upgrades by Free Quebec include the addition of a light antipersonnel laser and a retractible vibro-sword, similar to the Triax model. The USA-G10 is also one of the few examples of power armor that are designed to accommodate a pilot for days or weeks at a time, complete with drinking water reserves and a high-protein nutrient paste; though it must be noted that long-duration use will adversley affect the pilot's muscle tone. Tri-Galactic Military Services, a Mercenary company operating in the Phase World universe, operates an entire company of Glitter Boys, dubbed "The Golden Horde" In the Chaos Earth environment, the Glitter Boy is a powerful weapon used by NEMA in the defense of the remnants of humanity. It should be noted that the Chaos_Earth version is called the Chromium Guardsman, after the reflective alloys it's made out of. 'Triax T-550'(Cyclops) Due to an exchange of technologies with Free Quebec, the German company Triax managed to create this sleeker, smaller version of the Glitter Boy. It has the same Boom Gun as the G-10, but also carries additional armaments in the form of a small laser, missiles, and a vibro-blade. Used by both the New German Republic and Free_Quebec. 'USA-G13: GB-Mark III' Space Glitter Boy Mark III This is a space-borne version of the original G-10 nearly identical except for modifications to allow it to operate in Zero Gravity. Used almost exclusively by Freedom Station floating above Rifts' Earth. 'USA-G14: GB-Mark IV' Space Glitter Boy Mark IV A more heavily armored version of the Mark III, armed with a heavy Particle Beam Cannon and a light laser to defend itself while the cannon recharges. 'USA-G15: GB Mark V' Space Glitter Boy Mark V A new design, with a smaller Particle Beam Cannon, and additional laser armament. USA G-10A Japanese "Point" Glitter Boy A variation of the Glitter Boy designed for Reconnaissance missions (the armor is painted in camouflage in the field). Typically armed with a rapid-fire laser cannon as its main armament, and a small railgun on the left forearm. USA G-10B Japanese "Hawkeye" Glitter Boy Another variation, armed with the same rapid-fire laser as the "Point", and an array of medium-range and mini-missiles to defend itself and other Glitter Boys from aerial attacks. Glitter Boy 7 A variation typically found in South America. Armed with a multi-barreled laser cannon and gatling railgun. Many G7s are built for female pilots. QGB-2-20 Glitter Girl A new design created by Free Quebec, the Glitter Girl is a Reconnaissance and Intelligence-oriented suit. As its name suggests, the 2-20 is made exclusively for female pilots. Armed with a heavy assault cannon for sniper work and combat, and missiles. QPA-98 Side Kick An original Power Armor design, the Side Kick was created by Free Quebec to protect their Glitter Boys on the field of battle. Armed with a rapid-fire Grenade launcher, a powerful jet pack, and the same laser-resistant armor as the Glitter Boys, the Side Kick is a stalwart defender of the Glitter Boy legions of Free Quebec. QGB-3-30 Tarantula A mostly successful attempt by Free Quebec at an alternate armament and stabilization system for the Glitter Boy. Covered in stabilization fins that give it its name, the Tarantula is armed with a combination plasma cannon, laser, and rapid-fire railgun as its main weapons, as well as a back-up ion blaster and vibro-blade. QGB-7-70 Taurus A Quebec-made Artillery variation of the Glitter Boy. Armed with either a pair of high-powered mortars, or laser cannons. QGB-8-88 Silver Wolf A "light" combat version of the Glitter Boy designed for special opperations. Armed with missiles, vibroblades, lasers, and a heavy particle cannon USA-G13 Chromium Guardsman Mk III A smaller, lighter version developed by the Repubilcans. It's RG-33 Rail gun is less powerful than the infamous "Boom Gun", and fires in bursts. It may also use a LC-33 Variable laser cannon. Chromium Troop Armor Also known as the "Little Brother". Similar to the Quebec Side Kick, this is a man-sized armor using the same armor technology. It is armed with a light laser and Vibro-Blade mounted in the forearm, and a handheld energy rod Category:OCCs Category:Power Armor